criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Inglorious Justice
Inglorious Justice is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-eighth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred twenty-ninth case overall. It takes place in the Capitol Peak district of Concordia. Plot Isaac and the player attended the Justice Day party at the town square to be on the Justice Corps' good side. After the party, Constable Ramirez reported a murder at the square. Isaac and the player then collected the strangled body of telegrapher Jane Pembroke. During the investigation, the team talked to Henry Pembroke, Jane's husband, after hearing that he suffered from an apoplexy upon hearing of Jane's death. Not too long after, the team stumbled upon Diego (under the disguise of Eddie Lebold) and flagged him as a suspect. Afterwards, Mayor Lawson suspended freedom of assembly because the party led to a murder. The team eventually arrested the victim's colleague, Minnie Starr, for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Minnie said that it was unfair that Jane had gotten a promotion in the telegraph office and had gotten a rich husband while she had not because she was "better than her". In order to "fix the personal injustice in her life", Minnie strangled Jane with her own scarf. Judge Umbright sentenced her to life in prison. Post-trial, Chief Wright told the player that Bernadine Rochester sent him a telegram asking him to cut off all contact with her. Meanwhile, Charlie said he needed a converter that was at the telegraph office to establish a secure telephone line with the resistance so the team could contact them without being caught. Chief Wright, Charlie, and the player then went to the office and found both Bernadine's earring and a box of electronics equipment. Per Viola, Bernadine's earring proved that she was in the forest. They rushed to the forest and found Bernadine, pale and famished, who said that she escaped to the forest to escape the eyes of the Justice Corps. She then contemplated surrendering voluntarily to the Corps, but Chief Wright stopped her, knowing of Lawson's plans to execute his political enemies. He then promised her to ensure that she would be safe. Meanwhile, Charlie established the telephone line to the resistance with the converter the player found. With the phone line, Giulietta Capecchi told the team that she was waiting for them in the sewers. In the sewers, Giulietta said that the resistance had people and weapons, but needed intelligence about the mass execution to occur in two days' time. The player and Maddie then went to the town square and found the execution plan detailing the timing and the positions of the guards and authorities, which they showed to Giulietta, who devised a plan which guaranteed that Lawson would be arrested and that the political prisoners would be freed without bloodshed. After all the events, the team prepared to stop the mass execution and bring down Lawson once and for all. Summary Victim *'Jane Pembroke' (found strangled at the Justice Day party) Murder Weapon *'Scarf' Killer *'Minnie Starr' Suspects MBakerMOTPP.png|Martha Baker WGradyMOTPP.png|Will Grady MStarrMOTPP.png|Minnie Starr HPembrokeMOTPP.png|Henry Pembroke DdelLoboMOTPPC229.png|Diego del Lobo Quasi-suspect(s) MOTPCase7AWrightQ.png|Arthur Wright GCapecchiMOTPPC229.png|Giuletta Capecchi BRochesterMOTPPC229.png|Bernadine Rochester Killer's Profile *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer has high blood pressure. *The killer knows Lawson's speeches. *The killer wears blue. *The killer wears lipstick. Crime Scenes C229CS1A.png|Town Square C229CS1B.png|Party Tables C229CS2A.png|Telegraph Office Hall C229CS2B.png|Telegraph Office Entrance C229CS3A.png|Victim's Attic C229CS3B.png|Attic Jumble Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Town Square. (Clues: Crate of Dishes, Victim's Clutch, Victim's Body) *Examine Crate of Dishes. (Result: Victim's Scarf) *Analyze Victim's Scarf. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Scarf; Attribute: The killer has high blood pressure) *Examine Victim's Clutch. (Result: Open Clutch; New Suspect: Martha Baker) *Ask Martha Baker about the victim. (Prerequisite: Open Clutch deciphered; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Telegraph Office Hall; Victim identified: Jane Pembroke) *Investigate Telegraph Office Hall. (Prerequisite: Martha interrogated; Clues: Keys, Torn Photograph) *Examine Keys. (New Suspect: Will Grady) *Ask Will Grady about the victim. (Prerequisite: Will Grady decoded) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Victim's Photo Colleague) *Examine Unknown Colleague. (New Suspect: Minnie Starr) *Talk to Minnie Starr about the victim. (Prerequisite: Minnie Starr identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Profile updated: Henry has high blood pressure *Talk to Mr Pembroke about his wife. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Attic) *Investigate Victim's Attic. (Prerequisite: Henry interrogated; Clues: Leather Bag Lens, Vanity Case) *Examine Telescope Lens. (Result: Creamy Substance) *Examine Creamy Substance. (Result: Cake Icing) *Ask Mrs Baker why she called Jane a snoop. (Prerequisite: Cake Icing identified under microscope; Profile updated: Martha drinks champagne and has high blood pressure) *Examine Vanity Case. (Result: Morse Strip) *Analyze Morse Strip. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Lawson's speeches; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Telegraph Office Entrance) *Investigate Telegraph Office Entrance. (Prerequisite: Morse Strip analyzed; Clues: Locked Box, Torn Pieces) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Recording Device) *Analyze Recording Device. (12:00:00) *Ask Minnie why she badmouthed Jane behind her back. (Prerequisite: Recording Device analyzed; Profile updated: Minnie drinks champagne, has high blood pressure and knows Lawson's speeches) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Badge; New Suspect: Diego del Lobo) *Ask Diego about his alter ego Eddie Lebold. (Prerequisite: Badge unraveled; Profile updated: Diego drinks champagne and knows Lawson's speeches) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Attic Jumble. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Box of Chocolates, Torn Paper, Victim's Diary) *Examine Box of Chocolates. (Result: Gift Card Message) *Question Will about the nature of his relationship with Jane. (Prerequisite: Gift Card Message unraveled; Profile updated: Will drinks champagne) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Employee Report) *Ask Diego about his inspection report on Jane. (Prerequisite: Employee Report unraveled; Profile updated: Diego has high blood pressure) *Examine Victim's Diary. (Result: Victim's Sketchbook) *Analyze Victim's Sketchbook. (09:00:00) *Ask Mr Pembroke about his marriage to Jane. (Prerequisite: Victim's Sketchbook analyzed; Profile updated: Martha knows Lawson's speeches) *Investigate Party Tables. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Napkin, Trash Can) *Examine Napkin. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Medicine Bottle) *Analyze Medicine Bottle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Final Judgment (4/6). (No stars) Final Judgment (4/6) *See what Chief Wright wants to say. (Available after unlocking Final Judgment) *Investigate Telegraph Office Hall. (Prerequisite: Arthur interrogated; Clues: Bernadine's Earring, Electronic Equipment) *Examine Bernadine's Earring. (Result: Dirt) *Analyze Dirt. (09:00:00) *Find out why Bernadine is hiding in the forest. (Prerequisite: Dirt analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Electronic Equipment. (Result: Converter) *Analyze Converter. (06:00:00) *Talk to Giulietta about stopping the mass execution. (Prerequisite: Converter analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Town Square. (Prerequisite: Giulietta interrogated; Clue: Document Carrier) *Examine Document Carrier. (Result: Diagram) *Examine Diagram. (Result: Execution Plan) *Discuss the plot against Lawson with Giulietta. (Prerequisite: Execution Plan unraveled; Reward: Rebel Haircut) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Capitol Peak